


Say my Name

by Master_Jarrus



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: One Shot, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Jarrus/pseuds/Master_Jarrus
Summary: Based off the song Say my NameIt should only be a one-shot... I may add more later. I don't have much self-control
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Say my Name

**Author's Note:**

> Points of reference  
> Kai and Nya are dead. They are filling in Barbara and Adam but they are not romantic, THEY ARE SIBLINGS. This is in the movie verse.  
> Lloyd lives with Garmadon and has been going to school in Ninjago  
> He has been bullied relentlessly and due to his friends being dead and Garmadon being Garmadon, he decides the world is better off without him. 
> 
> WARNING: FOR THOSE NOT ALREADY AWARE THIS SONG STARTS WITH THE MAIN CHARACTER PREPARING TO COMMIT SUICIDE.

Lloyd stared down at ground below him. All he had to do was jump.

No more pain.

No more pitying looks as he is slammed into lockers or other hard surfaces.

No more cruel jokes.

No more Dad and all his drama. He took a deep breath.

"Whoa. Hold up, Kid."

Lloyd turned around to see a green spectre.

"You look like you could use a buddy. Don't you want a pal?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow at the ghost. "Of course you do. You should give Garmadaddy the boot while you stick around and kill him."

"What!?" Did this ghost just suggest that he kill his father?

"Nothing. What, I am saying, Lloyd; is that you end yourself but instead defend yourself." The ghost faked a punch causing Lloyd to flinch, the boy righted himself and scooted away from the edge. "See you don't want to die. The way I see it is that your dad is the root of your problems. Maim, exterminate, assassinate-"

"No!"

"Or you can just say my name." Lloyd gave the ghost a confused look, "Go ahead and jump but that won't change a thing, here you gotta a solid Plan B option. I can bring them all so much pain all you gotta do is say my name."

'Well, I don't your name."

"... I can't say it." Lloyd snorted.

"How about we play a game of twenty questions?"

"Yes! Let's play it! Alright hint time, after today is..."

"Saturday?"

"No."

"The weekend?"

"What no! Are you even trying?"

"Yes, is tomorrow a holiday or something."

"There! You almost said it!"

"Holiday?"

"What no!"

"Ooohhh, tomorrow... Is your name Tom?"

"Why would I use tomorrow for Tom?"

"Because the first 3 letters- Nevermind. Does it have a t?"

"No!" The ghost growled. "So what is your name Morro? Man I don't think anyone but by grandparents are that cruel."

"Yes, it's my name! What do you mean cruel!? Actually, I don't care. Just say my name three times in a row and let's go."

"Morro." Lloyd watched the dead man carefully. "Morro.... Mmmman, that's a pretty cool offer but I just have to let you know. To be honest I prefer my chances down below. Morro, Morro, moronic is what this is, I might as well get fired from my dad's volcano. Okay, Morro, Morro, maybe you should spare your lectures."

"I'm offering you a full time spectre!"

"Are you any good?"

"Yes! Don't you want to see your enemies suffer!?"

"Actually, I'd rather jump off."

"No!"

"Morro, it's not a if I must I must."

"You are tougher then you look." Lloyd smirked.

"I need to know who I am dealing with. Got a few references?"

"LLOYD!"

"Kai! Nya!" Morro grinned and opened his arms wide as if expecting a hug.

"Lloyd, this guy is crazy and-ah!" Kai and Nya gasped.

"Morro is sexy!" Nya grinned unnaturally.

"Morro is smart!" Kai's voice raised an octave.

"Morro trained under Master Wu!" They chimed cheerfully. "He can help, we found him on Yelp. Our troubles all ended on the say that we befriended him. Every word but truth. Morro, Morro, Morro!"

Morro smirked and the siblings slumped down.

"What was that!" Kai shouted.

"Ugh, I feel violated." Nya shuttered.

"What was that?" Lloyd asked.

"That was posession." Morro answered.

"Is it hard?"

"Nah, any ghost could do it."

"Any ghost?"

"Yeah, any ghost sure."

"Then what I do need you for?" Morro stared at Lloyd in shock.

"Woah, woah, wait. They- I can do way- is it because I mentioned killing? It was just a joke yeah a jo-WAAAHH!" Lloyd shoved Morro of the edge of the roof.

"Lloyd!"

"What? He was already dead. Besides, he would've never left us alone. Come on, we don't need that demon. Although, he made a good point, my dad is the root of my problems. He stops attacking Ninjago and leaves then my life can be normal." Lloyd looked at them pleadingly.

Kai and Nya looked at each before sighing. "Okay, what's the plan?" "

You guys cause everything to go wrong for my dad. He has a meeting to make an alliance with the Serpentine tonight. Ruin that, and we ruin all of his future plans for conquering. Now, come on. We need to get to the volcano and set things in motion." Lloyd raced towards the roof access.

Kai sighed, "He is definitely 'daddy's little warlord'." Nya scoffed and they both grinned before following Lloyd.


End file.
